Blazestar's Journey
by Blazefire3399
Summary: My first story! And I suck at summaries, but please read!: Blazekit always wanted to be a brave, strong warrior. But one day all that changes. She falls in love, and the clan needs a new deputy. But what if the deputy is her?
1. FireClan

Blazestar's Journey:

Characters:

FireClan:

Leader: Bravestar: Dark Tabby Tom with scar on eye, green eyes.

Deputy: Stormstrike: Blue-Gray She Cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Goldenpelt: Golden She cat with white spots, blue eyes

Sunshade: Deep Orange tom with brown paws and tailtip, brown eyes

Flashtail: White tom with yellowish tail, violet blue eyes

Adderheart: Black tom with gray stripes and green eyes

Apprentices:

Lilacpaw: Light lilac with Blue stripes and yellow eyes. Mentor: Flashtail

Windpaw: Gray tom with bluish spots and brown eyes. Mentor: Goldenpelt

Queens:

Flowerclaw: Golden she cat with white spots and silver eyes. Mate: Sunshade

Moonfrost: Silver cat with ice blue eyes and gray paws. Mate: Adderheart

Kits: (By litter)

Moonfrost's litter: Nightkit: Night black kit with ice blue eyes, Lakekit: Silvery kit with green eyes

Flowerclaw's litter: Blazekit: Fiery ginger she cat, amber eyes, Berrykit: Deep blue she cat with hazel eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>More clans coming in a few chaps! You may enter OCs for them, and I will pick a few. Thanks!<strong>

**~Blazefire**


	2. Prologue: All shall die

Whoops! Realized I forgot the med cats, here they are. DERP XD:

* * *

><p>Medicine cat: Breezepool: Large white- yellow tom with light gray paws and gentle violet eyes.<p>

Med cat apprentice: Leafpaw: Brown she cat with yellow eyes and hazel stripes.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

* * *

><p>A shadow slipped through the darkness, the dim moonlight barely making out the shape of cats sneaking in the night. "<em>Now!<em>" Hissed a voice, and an explosion occured. 10 vicious cats led by their leader leaped out at the clan, attacking a frightened apprentice, Lilacpaw. "Show us your leader! _Now!_ Or I shall tear out all of your throats and feed them to the ravens!" Lilacpaw wiggled free, gasping for air. The large black tom loomed over the sqeaking apprentice. "_I. Said. NOW!"_ Lilacpaw yowled the warning call all the clan cats learned, and a dark brown tom with glowing eyes stepped out of the largest den. "Who dares to come to _FireClan?!" _He rumbled.


	3. Chapter 1: Gone

Chapter 1:

Blazekit ran out of the nursery. "What's going on?" The 3 kits slipped out too, watching the leaders face each other. Bravestar spoke. "Who are you, and what do you want?" The black tom sneered. "I am Shadow, and I want this land! Give it up, or I shall mercilessly murder all of you and feed your corpses to the ravens, and burn your bones to ashes." Bravestar snarled. "_Never._ This is our home, and we will fight word and claw to the end to defend it! FOR STARCLAN!" All the cats cheered. "_StarClan! FireClan!" _Shadow hissed and flicked his tail. "If you want it that way, then fine. Attack!" The cats leaped at one another, and Blazekit watched in horror and fancinastion as the cat fought with such speed and skill they were only a blur. Suddenly a heavily scarred red tom approached them. "Well well, look at these little _weaklings._" He laughed cruelly and lashed out a paw, hitting a suprised Lakekit. His last scream of pain still etched on his face as Flowerclaw and Moonfrost ran faster than any creature towards them. "_NO! NO, MY POOR KIT, LAKEKIT! NO, LAKEKIT!" _Both queens leaped on the tom, spitting and clawing so furiously that Blazekit flinched. The next thing she knew, blood was pooling around the dead tom that had killed Lakekit. Wait. Oh no.

_Lakekit was gone forever._


	4. Chapter 2: Vigil

Chapter 2:

Moonfrost howled anguishly as she saw the limp body of Lakekit, his spine broken and his once bright eyes dull. Bravestar slashed at Shadow one more time before the cats ran off. Blazekit snorted. _Cowards.._ She ran as fast as her tiny paws would carry her to Lakekit, and buried herself in his cooling silver-blue fur. _You were such a great friend, Lakekit, I'll miss you. Please, come back to me, us? _ Tears rolled down, small orbs of gleaming liquid down her face, dripping onto the red- stained grass. A yowl broke through her thoughts. "FireClan! We are successful!" Bravestar trumiphly yowled. Moonfrost glared at him, and Blazekit could feel waves of anger roiling of her. "What. About. My. KIT?!" She snarled. Stormstrike turned first and gasped in horror, the others following. Breezepool ran out, sniffing Lakekit, and his eyes dulled sadly when he realized Lakekit was dead. Bravestar walked over, and the cats carved a path for the wise, well respected leader. Bravestar touched his nose to the cold, bloody fur. "Rest well, young one. May StarClan guide your path." He murmered, and looked up. "Since FireClan has no elders, the kits and queens.." He glanced at an pain-stricken Moonfrost, who was trying to be calmed by Breezepool and Flowerclaw, "May bury the body." Blazekit felt a thrill of excitment and agony. Bravestar walked over to the 3 kits, and Blazekit looked in awe at the scars and size of Bravestar. "Blazekit, Berrykit, you are not siblings of Lakekit, but you are good friends?" Blazekit nodded, and she glanced over at Berrykit, who also nodded. "Very well. You may help Nightkit bury the body and be the first to sit vigil, to share tongues with a brave, playful kit who died by the claws of a murderer." Blazekit nodded and couldn't help but smile. Flowerclaw puffed out her chest proudly, and her eyes were filled with sadness, and Blazekit saw sso many battles reflected in them.


End file.
